Certain noises (and other data represented by continuous waveforms) can be indicative of a need to take action. Whether the sound is a neighbor's barking dog, beeping electronics, a gunshot, a wheezing patient, or some other sound, such sounds can be indicative of a need to address a circumstance surrounding that noise. However, an individual may not always be present to hear the noise and, thus, may not be able to take such action.